PHANTASY STAR: HUNTER LEGACY
by PhrozenPhoenix
Summary: this is my first fic! so plz RR! hope u like it! it's pretty funny...
1. Default Chapter

PHANTASY STAR: HUNTER LEGACY  
  
EPISODE 1: RAGOL  
  
Disclaimer Hi, NOT everything is mine. Some of it belongs to...umm..what's that name of the company again?? GAH! You know what? DAMN U ALL!!!!!!!  
  
Ragol Surface  
  
News Reporter: ahem hey! Umm..is that box thing on?  
  
Cameraman: if u mean the camera then yes...  
  
News Reporter: Alright....this is Katie Jackson with news of Pioneer 1...apparently there are VERY dangerous animals here...such as a bear with claws for arms!---- well what do ya know? Here's one now! walks to the booma  
  
Booma: SLASH  
  
Cameraman: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! RUN!!!  
  
Principal of Pioneer 678: WHAT HAPPENED!!!??? My colony is NOT going down there! takes a bomb MWAAHAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!! throws it right in the middle of the colony. EXPLODE  
  
Principal of Pioneer 2: they just blew themselves up!  
  
Principal of Pioneer 1: OMFG!!!! A GIANT WORM!!!!!!! RUN!!!!  
  
And so.... They died.....  
  
Principals of Pioneers 3-700: THROWS BOMBS IN SHIPS GIANT EXPLOSIONS  
  
And so....they died.....  
  
Principal of Pioneer 2: OMG! Noooo! They ALL killed themselves!  
  
And so....that is how pioneer 2 was the only colony left.....  
  
Principal Tyrell(principal of pioneer 2): send some hunters down there! I want a thorough search of the WHOLE ENTIRE FREAKIN' planet!!!!!  
  
Secretary: And if I say "no"!?  
  
Principal Tyrell: shoots secretary with lockgun then THAT happens! looks at other secretary  
  
Secretary: I'm on it, sir!  
  
Principal Tyrell: good....very good.....MWAHAHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
FIN 


	2. CHAPTER 2: ANNOYING MAG

PHANTASY STAR: HUNTER LEGACY  
  
EPISODE 2: ANNOYING MAG  
  
Disclaimer I don't wanna go through this again....ahem NOT EVERYTHING BELONGS TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scythe(HUmar): Yay! ...I'm finally on Ragol.  
  
Scion(android HUcast): STFU!  
  
Scythe: sniffle CRY  
  
Scion: STFU! I think I hear something...  
  
UNKNOWN MAG: Hello!  
  
Scion: Who are u?  
  
Scythe: CRYING IN BACKROUND  
  
Arch: He's a mag...a very ann-  
  
Scythe: COOL!!!!! A mag! I've never really TOUCHED one before....slowly edges toward it....  
  
UNKNOWN MAG: HELLO! My name is.....Mag....  
  
Scythe: o....Oo  
  
Scion: takes saber out kills Arch  
  
Mag: OMFG! Y?????  
  
Scion: He was ugly....AND I wanted to steal u...  
  
Mag: nooo! I'll never go without a good fight!  
  
SILENCE Mag: ...meh...I've got nothing....  
  
Scion: Let's go to the Central Dome and investigate there!  
  
TWO LOOONG HOURS LATER  
:/  
  
Mag: singing ROW ROW ROW UR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM!!! MERRILY! MERRILY! MERR-  
  
Scythe: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mag: No...IF UR HAPPY AND U KNOW IT CLAP UR HA---  
  
Scion: STFU!  
  
Mag: cry WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!  
  
Scion: hey! Look! Wut's that?  
  
Scythe: picks up a very small jar like thing...like....pod...a...thingy..it's.....a- a...maybe a....no....a....more like a....sorta like a.....a POD!  
  
Scion: GIVE! takes the item from scythe hmmm looks like a bomb...this could be what blew pioneer 1 up...but it's so small....  
  
Mag: press that red button on it!  
  
Scion: STUPIDLY k. presses button  
  
Voice: this will blow up in...5....4....3...  
  
Scion: O #$!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mag: to stop it...just swallow it!  
  
Scion: stupidly k. swallows it  
  
Scythe: Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Scion: EXPLODE Scythe: U KILLED HIM!!! And I thought mags we're cool....  
  
Mag: ....JUMP AROUND AND DO THE CHEESE DANCE!!!! CUZ GIRLS DIG THE CHEESE DANCE!!!!  
  
FIN 


	3. CHAPTER 3: RUN!

PHANTASY STAR: HUNTER LEGACY EPISODE 3: RUN!  
  
Disclaimer I'm not gonna say it again! U can't make me! ......sigh not all of this belongs to me....yadda yadda yadda....  
  
Ragol  
  
Scythe: jumps and slashes dragon's head off.....ewww Whew! That's over!  
  
Mag: Great job Scythe!  
  
Scythe: Thank u!  
  
Mag:.....we few...we happy few...we band of brothers!....for he today that sheds blood with me...shall be my brother.....  
  
Scythe: yeah....don't do that again...  
  
Mag: k.  
  
Cut to: Pioneer 2 Principal's Office  
  
Secretary #1: Sir...the hunters we sent down there have just killed a dragon!  
  
Principal: takes out a gun and shoots the secretary don't make up imaginary creatures!  
  
Secretary #2: but sir! He's telling the tru-  
  
Principal: takes out gun and shoots the secretary Do I have to do EVERY THING MYSELF?!?!  
  
Mouse: yes.  
  
Principal: shoots mouse goes down to Ragol and sees the body of the dragon Oops....:/  
  
Cut to: Ragol where Scythe is Scythe: Hmmm...now where do we go?  
  
Mag: Jump in a hole!  
  
Scythe: no.  
  
Mag: ....  
  
Scion: Hi..  
  
Scythe: SCION!!! ur alive!!!  
  
Scion: yeah...but all I know is that im NEVER listening to that mag again...  
  
Mag: JUMP IN A HOLE!  
  
Scion: jumps in a hole  
  
Scythe: smacks forehead  
  
Scythe: wut's that? points to a huge bear with horns..  
  
Mag: a harmless bunny!  
  
Scion: COOL!!! Jumps out the hole and runs toward the bear  
  
Scythe: SCION NO!!!!!  
  
Scion: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! gets hit by the bear and is sent flying  
  
Scythe: smacks forehead...again... Ummm...it's comin!  
  
Hildebear: ROAR!!!!! roars...obviously  
  
Scythe: Run!!!!!  
  
Mag: no!  
  
Scythe: fine! If u wanna die! Mag: I DO wanna die!  
  
Scythe: suit urself!  
  
Mag: no.  
  
Scythe: do u ALWAYS have to disagree with me?  
  
Mag: no! I mean yes....  
  
Scythe: retard...  
  
Mag: cry  
  
Scythe: ahem RUN RUN RUN!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! runs all the way to where u fight dark falz  
  
Hildebear: dies of fatigue  
  
Scythe: hmm...weird...  
  
Dark Falz: kills scythe  
  
FIN 


End file.
